Not a whole lot goin on.
by Kiku1
Summary: This my pathetic little attempt to be funny.


KIKU-SAN and FRIENDS meet THE X-MEN  
  
Written by me. Lacy Schwede aka Kiku-san  
  
Authors note: Yeah, so I was reading all these AUSOME stores written by this wonderful Nicole Johnson, and if you don't know, she uses pokemon for the bases of most of her stores. Well I was just thinking what fun characters could I portray in a story of my own? Well, it just so happens that a former classmate of mine did a report on comics and there just happened to be one of The X-men so I thought humm… this may have definite possibilities so here ya go.   
  
P.S. I am sorry if this offends anyone. Don't take it personal or anything. It just meant as fun.  
  
P.P.S. Please…don't sue me or anything.   
  
Characters:  
  
Kiku-san: Me  
Neko-chan: Nicole  
Dentine Ice: Chelon  
Galaxia: Kasi  
Cyclops  
Jean Gray  
Wolverine  
Rouge  
Beast  
Gambit  
Storm  
Jubilee  
Professor Xavior   
  
  
  
Narrator: I now take you to the hide out of the X-Men (Yay) where we find Kiku-san, Galaxia, and Wolverine longing about in the hideout livingroom.  
  
DENTINE: (from offstage) Why don't I get to be in this scene?  
  
NARRAROR: Because the script says KIKU, GALAXIA, and WOLVERINE! That's why!  
  
NEKO: What about me?  
  
NARRATOR: What about you?   
  
NEKO: I want to be in this scene!  
  
GALAXIA: Too bad. So sad.  
  
NEKO: You stay out of this!  
  
NARRATOR: HELLO! We are trying to put on a show here! (takes deep breath) Now…as I was saying…   
  
DENTINE: (storms onto set and sits down next to Kiku) I'm gonna be in this weather you like it or not!  
  
NEKO: (does the same) ME TOO!  
  
WOLVERINE: (puts hand to head) how did I get stuck working with these little girls?  
  
KIKU: LITTLE GIRLS! I'LL SHOW YOU A LITTLE GIRL! (holds up both hands and a ball of water shoots out of her palm, slaming into wolverine)  
  
NARRATOR: Where did that come from? Scence when do you have any power?  
  
KIKU: Hey, this is based on X-Men isn't it. (smiles broadly)  
  
GALAXIA: Cool! Do I have a power too?  
  
DENTINE: (blast of ice shoots out of her hands) I have never done that before!  
  
GALAXIA: (sends wind gust out of her hands) OHH! Cah-ool!   
  
NEKO: (pouts) Why don't I have a power?  
  
NARRATOR: (iritated) Don't ask me. If it were up to me non of you would have any powers.  
  
KIKU: Maybe because you never mentioned having a power to the writer before and she does't want to make you mad by giving you a power you may not like.  
  
GALAXIA: You could have fire for now.  
  
NARRATOR: I will remind you that you said that!  
  
NEKO: I don't mind having fire for now. I'll let you know if I change my mind latter. (shoots a ball of fire out of her hands.) Hee…that was fun!  
  
WOLVERINE: (all but forgotten) could we please get some other X-men into this story before I go crazy from overexposer to teenage girls!  
  
NARRATOR: Who would you like to join our little jamboree?  
  
WOLVERINE: Jean Gray.  
  
NARRATOR: No way! You only want her in here so you can hit on her! If it were up to me she would never appear in this story, that stuffed shirt redheaded bitch who thinks she can hog you and Cyclops all to herself all the time. Well Guess what deary, I'm in control now. (Evil Laughter) And I think that Wolverine should be with Rouge! So there!  
  
Rouge suddenly appears on set rapped in a bathing towel.  
  
ROUGE: What da hell? Can't a person even take a bath around ere widout suddenly ending up some wares else?  
  
NARRATOR: Not when I'm in charge.  
  
KIKU: La la la la la la la la.  
  
NEKO: What are you doing? (questioning look)  
  
KIKU: Well I haven't had a line in a long time and I wanted to say something.  
  
DENTINE: You haven't had a line in a long time? What about me? I was forgotten!  
  
ROUGE: Ah…hello…I'm still in a bathrobe ere.  
  
WOLVERINE: Yeah, and I'm still sorounded by teens and one naked chick.  
  
NARRARTOR: What the hell are you complaining about? You're here with four young, in the prime of there life girls and one NAKED chick in a towel and all you can do is complain! You know how many guys would kill to be in your spot. I mean just think about poor Cyclops and the others. They don't even exist yet!  
  
ROUGE: (sucuring towel around her chest) could I 'ave some clothes please? And don't cha talk about me like I don't exist!   
  
GALAXIA: It happens to me all the time. You get use to it after a while.  
  
NEKO: (to Kiku) Why is Galaxia even here. She isn't doing anything productive.  
  
GALAXIA: HEY!  
  
KIKU: NO one has done anything so far.  
  
GALAXIA: What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?  
(scene change to Galaxia doing hula dance.)  
  
NARATOR: (pushes scene away) that's enough of that!  
  
GALAXIA: (Looks sad) Couldn't I have at least kept the skirt?  
  
NEKO: Oh yeah…Justin would love to see you in that.   
  
DENTINE: Minus the underware and bra!  
  
ROUGE: Speakin of undreware and bras. Could I have clothes now?  
  
NARRATOR: Okay, okay, here. (clothes appear on Rouge)  
  
WOLVERINE: What ya do that for?  
  
NARRATOR: She was getting the floor all wet!  
  
(Suddenly Cyclops walks in carying a mop and bucket.)  
  
CYCLOPS: Speaking of wet floors. Rouge, you left the water running. Now the whole bathroom is flooded!  
  
ROUGE: It waun't my fault. The stupid Narrator…(whole room shakes)  
  
NARRATOR: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
ROUGE: (pissed look) Nothin.   
  
CYCLOPS: Here, (hands her the mop) You can go clean it up.  
  
ROUGE: (underbreath) Anythin is betta ten bein in here with these wana be X-Men.  
  
WOLVERINE: (smothers laugh) Ah…I'll come with you.  
  
CYCLOPS: (running after them) DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!  
  
NEKO: (turns to those still in the room): was it somethin we said?  
  
NARRATOR: well this didn't turn out at all like I wanted it to.  
  
KIKU: Well what did you want?  
  
NARRATOR: Some excitement, drama, horror, even a chic fight would have been good.  
  
DENTINE: I don't do chic fights.  
  
GALAXIA: Can I go now?   
  
KIKU: Yeah this sucks!  
  
NARRATOR: (Looks at watch, (Freaked look come across face) SHIT! I'm late for my shrink!  
BYE!  
  
  
SO…what did you think? Not exactly my best work, but you get the idea.  
  
STORM: I think it sucked!   
  
JUBILEE: Me too!  
  
GAMBIT: I didn't even have ONE line? What the hell is up with that?  
  
BEAST: Count your blessings!  
  
JEAN GRAY: You didn't want to be a part of that anyway.  
  
DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK BITCH?  
  
JEAN GRAY: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
I AM YOUR CREATOR AND I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!  
  
JEAN GRAY: No one tells JEAN GRAY to…(mouth opens but know words come out)  
  
BEAST: Cool. I have been wanting someone to do that for years!  
  
WELL…THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
